


They Call Me Star-Friend

by PandaFlower



Series: Amateur Poet Hour [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Admittedly Amateur Attempt, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower
Summary: Star-Friend they call me, I sing the songs of the universe.





	They Call Me Star-Friend

They Call Me Star-Friend

 

Star-Friend they call me, I sing the songs of the universe.

I bounce through the black and laugh at the cold,

For who ever heard of a shivery star?

 

I trail a nebula in my wake and walk the path of ever-on;

I sing to stars and dance for me and

All the quasars shine my spotlight.

 

Star-Friend they call me, I wear the finest fire.

Ice and diamonds glitter in my hair and

Heat and light surrounds me.

 

I peek into the great black holes that spin existence ‘round,

I see the universe from beginning to end,

Here from the start and here again.

 

Star-Friend they call me, there is so much music here.

Stars bridge one another with joyous sound,

Not a single one is silent.

 

From end to end, across the middle, we twirl and run and play.

The day never ends when the sun never sets

And Star-Friend I’ll always be.


End file.
